I Love You, Don't Leave
by RENAEssance
Summary: Tohru and friends are 11 and in elementary in America. Kyo and Tohru are together but he has to move back to Japan because of his dad’s job. What is Tohru to do?
1. What is YOUR Problem?

Summary: Tohru Honda is 11 years old and goes to a school in America. There, she meets Kyo. The two preteens fall in love BUT Kyo is moving back to Japan because of his dad's job...What is Tohru to do???

AN: First fanfic...I tried my best...I just hope my best was enough... Oh and...this story relates to me and a special someone... **starts to burst in tears**

Chapter 1: What is YOUR Problem???

_5 in the morning..._

Sizzling sounds came from the kitchen stove and the sweet aroma of pancakes had filled the air reminding us that indeed today was a working day.

Tohru carefully flipped each pancake with caution remembering what certain incident happened recently. She had flipped the pancake into the air like most chefs on TV do and the pancake had made a friendly acquaintance with the ceiling.

"Good Morning Tohru," Her mother said as she came down stairs in a suit holding a heavy suitcase. Today was her mom's job interview and Tohru had made sure she wouldn't have a stressful morning.

"Pancake?" she kindly offered. Tohru was but 11 years old but could whisk an egg like any other adult cook. She took up the basics of cooking when she was 7 because she had to figure out one way or another that she could help out her mother. And any extra chore Tohru would do, would create a big difference to her mother's usual complicated lifestyle.

"I'll just get a donut on my way, sweetie. Don't worry about me," She smiled.

"_What do you mean mom??? Of course I have to worry about you..."_ Tohru frowned for a second but smiled back.

"You're gonna walk to school I assume, right?"

"Yes, but school starts at 7,"

"And you're gonna walk back home right?"

"Yes,"

"Here's the keys," Her mother handed them over and kissed Tohru on the forehead leaving a red crimson stain from her lipstick. She hurriedly walked to the garage and Tohru could hear the immense rumbling of the garage door as the car was put into ignition and thundered off.

"I hope mom doesn't get a speeding ticket like last time..." Tohru remembered the time she was watching TV in the living room when her mom suddenly came through the door holding a red ticket not looking so very happy about it.

The dong of the clock went off and catching Tohru off guard and giving her a little scare. The time was 6:00 a.m.

"Better get ready for school..."

_6:45 a.m._

Tohru was walking down the street torwards school. The air was very frigid and Tohru could see her breath dissolve into mist. She rubbed her hands and hugged herself for warmth but to no avail. She was cold and doubted she would make it to school in time. The fog started to surround her and all she was able to see was an orange light. Maybe a light coming from the school perhaps? Tohru had no time to make decisions so she started running like a madman torwards the orange light.

But was that really a light? Unfortunately for Tohru it wasn't... She collided into a young boy much like her age and Tohru fell on top of him...In a BAD way...

"What the fuck is your problem???" the boy asked quickly pushing Tohru away. He gave her a glare with his powerful...orange eyes?

Tohru who was blushing a deep red (because she fell on top of him) tilted her head directing to the cement and kindly replied, "Sorry,"

The boy brushed the pretend dust from himself and noticed drops of clear water, fall to the ground. _"Shit, I made her cry...This is one damn good way to start the school year!!!"_

"Hey, Look I'm...I'm...I'm..." he trailed off. He never said sorry to anyone before. People were always saying sorry to him. And to make matters worse he had to say sorry to a...GIRL!

"It was my fault..." Tohru stated in shame.

"Don't say that! It was me who started cussing. I'm sorry ok? Now stop crying before I throw a punch at you or something,"

Tohru smiled notifying she had accepted his apology. "My name is Honda Tohru. Yours?"

"Sohma Kyo," he replied.

"Well Kyo-san..." she was interrupted.

"DON'T CALL ME KYO-SAN!!! IT MAKES ME TWITCH!!!" he yelled. (Remember Fruits Basket no. 1???"

"Oh. For that I am sorry...Kyo-kun,"

"Much better Tohru-chan...Look, it's now 6:50 and school starts in 10 minutes. Let's get going!"

Kyo took her hand and dragged her while running. Tohru, not being an excellent runner had no choice but to run along with him. After all, she didn't want to slow him down and she didn't want to be late for school.

_At school..._

The school was gigantic. Much larger than any of the other elementary schools Tohru had seen. There were three buildings. The center one being the highest. Her eyes became wide as she stared throughout the whole entire campus. Kyo saw her all wide-eyed and started to laugh.

"What's the matter Kyo-kun?" Tohru asked.

"You just look really cute when you do that whole wide-eyed thing..." Kyo continued to laugh even more.

"What?" Tohru replied shocked.

"What? Wait. No!!! You got it all wrong!!! I don't think you're cute!!! I just said what you DID was cute. There is hella no way I have a crush on you. I don't even know you that well!!! Ughhhh! I don't like you ok???" Truth was...Kyo really didn't think Tohru was cute...He thought she was hott.

"Whatever you say Kyo-kun,"

"Yeah! Whatever **I **say!!!" he yelled in triumph. "By the way, what's your classroom number?"

Tohru retrieved a piece of crumpled paper from the depths of her pocket and glanced at the numbers written on it. "My class is Classroom 325...Mrs. Takaya,"

"Ferreal??? That's my class too,"

"Then we'll be seeing each other a lot then, huh Kyo-kun?"

"Uhhh I guess..." They walked down the halls and made it just in time before the bell rang. Exactly one second before. And to Kyo's surprise, he sat...in a table...full of...ewww...GIRLS!


	2. Tohru's POV of School

Chapter 2: Tohru's POV of school

In class I sit next to Kyo-kun. I feel sorry for him though. He has to sit with me, Uo-chan, and Hana-chan making him the only boy. Plus, Uo-chan always teases him about it and Hana-chan always scares Kyo about how she could send Electro-poison waves (is that what it's called?).

Kyo always gives off this "bad-boy" attitude. But for the pass couple of school weeks I know he really isn't bad. But he's just like any other schoolboy...He wants to create a tough reputation for himself. I'm not very good in Math and Science so Kyo helps me out...And I think that's very nice of him... But I can't help but stare into his orange eyes...There such a pretty hue making him look serious yet calm at the same time. He catches me staring at him but I look away while he just keeps shouting, "What the hell are you looking at???"

In PE he runs super fast...It's impossible to keep up with him. Kyo impresses me in so many different ways...I like how he can be friends with boys AND girls... **sigh** Maybe I like him MORE than just a friend...MAYBE


	3. Kyo's POV of School

Chapter 3: Kyo's POV of school

I can't believe Mrs. Takaya did this to me!!! I have to sit with a bunch of freaking girls!!! Well at least Tohru-chan is with me. But her god damn friends Uo-chan and Hana-chan are annoying little bitches!!! Uo-chan keeps making fun of me because I'm the only guy at the table and Hana-chan always reminds me that she can send electro-poison waves...FREAKY!!!

Reading and History is a pain in the ass but at least Tohru helps me...I guess... BUT in return I have to help her with Math and Science. Is she dumb or what??? Well, truth is, she's not dumb...and even I know that...but I won't admit it!!! So HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Sometimes...Her lips are so appealing to me. They're smooth and nice...Ready for kissing...Huh? What am I saying??? Girls are nasty!!! Well...MOST girls are...but not Tohru. She catches me looking at her but I always feed her with the same lame excuse I'm looking at the time on her watch. Errr I'm so stupid!

At PE she's so slow but I know she is trying her best to run fast. Sometimes she tries to keep up with me. HAHA big mistake. **Sigh** Tohru makes me...feel...funny...But how come I'm not laughing?


	4. Help From Friends

Chapter 4: Help From Friends

Tohru skipped to school today. She was relaxed yet joyous for the fact that last night, she realized she cherished someone from school. Her eyes twinkled at the gleaming sun as she made her way down the sidewalk and entering the campus of Zodiac Elementary (I suck at names!!!). She sighed while gazing at dreamily at the premises of her school. Today was going to be a long day...She could feel it.

During Mrs. Takaya's Math Class 

"What's wrong Tohru?" Hana-chan asked. "I can feel some sort of emotional waves radiating off of you,"

Kyo was stunned when he heard the words 'emotional waves'. He glanced quickly at Tohru but she looked away from him not wanting to come face to face with his piercing eyes.

"Does our little Tohru have...a crush?" Uo-chan interrogated.

"What? Of course not!" Tohru yelled out loud in front of the whole entire class.

"EXCUSE ME MISS HONDA!!! BUT THIS IS MATH CLASS **NOT** CHITCHAT TIME!!!" roared Mrs. Takaya. Mrs. Takaya thought that math class was the most difficult class of all and that students should pay full attention or face the consequences.

Kyo's hope had fallen when Tohru had said she didn't like anyone. He had thought she would at least have a few feelings for him but he lost all hope for finding a girl...in elementary that is. Nobody in the history of Zodiac Elementary had had a crush on Kyo Sohma. He was wishing Tohru would be the first. And now that she had just declared that she had no emotional feelings toward any boy he figured to go on through school.

Lunch 

"Be honest..." Uo-chan took some rice balls out of her lunch box and began chewing on one of them.

"Tohru-chan, you must open up to us. We are your friends... And it doesn't matter if you have a crush on someone that we disapprove of because it is YOUR heart and YOUR feelings...Please tell us. Or we shall simply force you to," Hana-chan stared into Tohru's eyes and Tohru stared back.

"I suppose so..." she began to mumble. She leaned forward over the lunch bench to come closely to Hana-chan and Uo-chan so that no one would be able to hear her words.

"I...Have a crush on...Kyo-kun..."

Uo-chan fell off the lunch bench and Hana-chan gasped with complete awe. "You do???" they both asked in unison.

"Yes," Tohru simply replied.

Both began to laugh hysterically like a bunch of dumb asses. "What is so funny?" Tohru asked harshly.

"Well...we think he likes you back!!!" Hana-chan chuckled.

Tohru began to redden but shot back at Hana-chan, "You have no proof!!!"

"We soon will Tohru," Uo-chan said.

"....Let's get going shall we?" Tohru stated trying to drop the subject.

The dynamic trio returned to their classrooms as to drop off their lunchboxes and headed for the playground. The playground was humoungous and it had everything Tohru thought that an American school would have. 5 long slides, 3 basketball courts, 2 soccer fields, 4 swing sets, and more.

"Tohru," Uo-chan tapped her lightly on the shoulder. "Look," Uo-chan pointed her finger towards the basketball court and Tohru had immediately saw Kyo-kun.

"Stop teasing me, Uo-chan," Tohru stuck out her bottom lip like a baby.

"Uo-chan and I can talk to him for you," Hana-chan offered.

"Well...Ok. But don't say anything too....too...got it???"

Hana-chan and Uo-chan nodded their heads and made a mad dash for the basketball courts. _"I better go somewhere far away from the courts then..."_ Tohru thought. She approached the swings and sat on one glumly. _"What if Kyo-kun doesn't like me...?"_ She began to swing lightly staring into the sky and about to cry. She was too young for heart-break.

Basketball courts... 

"Hi Kyo," Uo-chan coolly said while snatching the basketball away from his grasp.

"What do you two want from me??? I already spend enough time with you chics during class and I need my freedom out in recess so why the hell are you here???" he shouted.

"We have some news for you Kyo-kun," Hana-chan retorted.

"Oh yeah? What kind of news??? New tips and styles for your hair???"

"No," Uo-chan and Hana-chan said in unison.

"Then what???"

"Who do you like?" Uo-chan queried.

"Why???" Kyo got nervous and started loosening the collar of his shirt because it felt like it was trying to strangle him.

"If you tell us who you like, we'll tell you who likes you, Kyo-kun," Hana-chan answered.

"No way! Tell me who likes me FIRST!"

"Have it your way, orange-top," Uo-chan uttered. "Tohru is ga-ga for you."

"What?" Kyo knew he had just heard her say she didn't like anyone in math class. "How do you know?"

"We're her friends stupid!" Uo-chan yelled.

"Now tell us...Who do YOU like??? Hana-chan catechized.

"Well...I like...Tohru too,"

"We so0o knew it!!!" Uo-chan cheered in victory.

"Congratulations, Kyo-kun, you have your first girlfriend," Hana-chan responded with a stoic face.

Before Kyo could say anything back to the interrogating duo they marched off in the direction of the swings. _"What have I gotten myself into???" _

Swings... 

"He likes me? He really really likes me???" Tohru questioned with bliss.

"YES!!! GODAMNIT!!!" Hana-chan and Uo-chan bellowed.

"WOW..." A glow formed within Tohru's eyes and she stared into the sky and held up a dandelion. "These things really DO work..." Tohru closed her eyes and blew on the dandelion allowing the white little puffs to fly into the air and be taken away by the soft breeze.


	5. A Trip to the Nurse

Chapter 5: A Trip to the Nurse

AN: Do you like my story so far? Flames are always welcome. Plus, if you don't like my story then just tell me and I will have it removed ASAP. I am always open to different thoughts.

The next day at school during Science... 

"Now class, as you can see, if you mix the h20 with the blah blah blah blah..." Mrs. Takaya went on and on and on and on and on about the mixture of different chemicals and such. It was Science class now and Tohru couldn't help but feel depressed because Mrs. Takaya had changed the seating arrangements. She no longer sat next to Kyo. Instead, she sat next to the new kid: Yuki, Kyo's cousin. Tohru could not see why Kyo had hated him so much. Yuki was nice, fair, and intelligent. He also helped her with Science and Math like Kyo used to...

Tohru rested her head on her left hand as her elbow laid on the wooden desk. She doubted she would EVER get even a C in Science class but she tried her hardest to focus though she was unable to define all the science terms. She sighed and a white piece of paper came flying at her face. Someone had flicked it at her. Stunned by this sudden event she looked down at the piece of paper that was carefully shaped into a heart.

To: Tohru-chan

Fm. Kyo-kun

I have found out from Hana-chan and Uo-chan that you like me...Is this true? No matter, I must say that if it IS true I like you too...

_-Kyo Sohma_

_p.s. If you read it carefully it kinda rhymes a little bit_

"Wow..." Tohru whispered.

"Wow what?" Tohru glanced at Yuki who was giving her questioning looks. She immediately folded up the piece of paper and uttered, "Nothing..."

As soon as Yuki wasn't looking Tohru grabbed a pink post-it and wrote:

Yes, Kyo-kun, I like you...umm want to talk on AIM? My name is: Lovely Tohru 123 

_-Tohru Honda_

Just as Kyo had done before, Tohru folded the note into a cat (get it???) and flicked it back at him. Unaware of this, the note had hit him in his eye. Tohru automatically placed both hands over her mouth and began to feel guilty.

"OW!" cried Kyo.

"Is something wrong Mr. Sohma?" asked Mrs. Takaya.

"My eye...burns," Kyo answered placing his right hand over his right eye.

Tohru could not imagine what kind of terrible pain his eye was going through. Tohru was about to cry and stopped herself but could not hold back the one stray little tear that slid down her cheek.

"You may go to the nurse if it really hurts that badly Mr. Sohma," Mrs. Takaya told him.

"Yeah, whatever...I'll go," Kyo winced with agony as he took the health referral Mrs. Takaya wrote for him.

"Wait, you must take someone to accompany you..."

17 hands shot up, mainly because they weren't interested in Kyo's well being. They wanted to ditch Science class. Among the flock of various hands Kyo saw with his other eye that Tohru had raised her hand and looked at him with concern and guilt.

He gave a small smile and called, "Tohru," She rose from her seat and walked behind him out the door.

"I am so terribly sorry Kyo-kun!!! I have really bad flicking aim and I hope you forgive me!!! And I hope none of this will affect the way you feel about me!!! And..." Tohru was silenced by Kyo's soft, delicate finger.

"It's ok..."

"Oh but Kyo-kun..." Tohru whimpered.

He reached for her hand and grasped it tightly as if it would vanish in front of him in any second possible. Tohru willingly allowed him to hold her hand and they gazed into one another's eyes as he murmured, "Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

Tohru was not very surprised by his question because she knew he would ask her one way or another. "Yes," Kyo let go of her hand and hugged her (he's not cursed in my story!!!) with all his might but let go briskly just in case anyone would see them.

_They are back from the Nurse and on their way back to class..._

"By the way...Even though I got hit in the eye from your deadly note I read it really fast and...yeah I want to talk to you on Aim. My name is simple: Rat Xterminator (hint hint)" Kyo confirmed.

"Ok cool!" Tohru grinned.

After school... 

Tohru walked home like always and luckily for her, Mrs. Takaya didn't give her a bunch of homework like she always did. This time, Mrs. Takaya was in a bright mood and didn't give homework at all.

When Tohru arrived to the door of her house, she inserted the key into the opening and turned it right as she heard the familiar click of the door open. She entered the house and the first room she was in was the living room. She placed her backpack on the couch and went to the kitchen to find something to eat. From all the fatigue of school she decided not to cook anything and just grabbed one of those giant cookies that was hiding in the bottom of the cookie jar.

She ate it on her way up the stairs and by the time she reached her room the cookie vanished and made it's way into her stomach.

"Yummy!!!" Tohru exclaimed.

"She sat in front of her computer and hurriedly signed on AIM.

Lovely Tohru 123: Hi Kyo-kun!

Rat Xterminator: Hey Tohru

LT123: What's up?

RX: Nothing much...u?

LT123: I'm so glad Mrs. Takaya didn't give us so much homework like she always does you know?

RX: Yea

LT123: I can't wait till school tomorrow!

RX: y?

LT123: Because I get to see you! SILLY!

RX: lol

RX: Can I ask you a question?

LT123: anything

RX: How has Yuki been treating you over the past few school days?

LT123: oh He's really nice! He helps me and everything! He even tells me funny jokes!

RX: That's what I was afraid of...

LT123: What do you mean?

_**Rat Xterminator signed off at 4:17 p.m.**_

"How rude!" Tohru said to herself. "He didn't even bother to say bye!" Tohru signed off since there was no point on being on AIM anymore since Tohru was a little upset.


	6. Jealousy Awakens Within

Chapter 6: Jealousy Awakens Within

At Recess 

Kyo was always found shooting hoops at the basketball courts and usually he always made every shot. However, today he was not feeling very good and it all started because of that stupid conversation he had with Tohru over the Internet last night.

Tohru saw Kyo and decided to approach him with as much maturity as possible, knowing that Kyo would lash out at anyone that disturbed him during his 'moments'. "Kyo-kun?" Tohru replied.

He glared at her then gave her a softer look. "What is it that you want Tohru?"

"About last night on AIM..."

"Don't mind me...Just some cousin rivalry. Nothing to be alarmed." He reassured her.

"As long as you say so Kyo-kun..." she turned her back on him thinking that there was something much more behind this. Something that Kyo did not wish to tell her...not yet at least. Not watching where she was going she had bumped into Yuki-kun.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going! Please forgive me Yuki-kun!" Tohru pardoned.

"It's ok...Really," Yuki gave her a warm smile. A smile that Kyo would never be able to have...A smile that made her feel happy inside... And ever since last night's devastating conversation that's what Tohru needed to be: happy...

Tohru was about to walk around him until he stopped her. "May I please talk to you for a few seconds Miss Honda?"

"Why of course! I don't see why not," Yuki took her by the arm and dragged her into a place that nobody would see them.

"The past few days I was at this school were very easy for me...That is thanks to you, Miss Honda... you showed me around and I think I am in some sort of debt to you,"

"I was just being myself Yuki... there is no need to thank me,"

"But due to your kindness I must say that I have developed some sort of feelings toward you lately..."

"Oh?"

"Yes... I have to say Miss Honda, that... I..." Yuki gulped and started to sweat. This was the first time that Yuki had a crush on a girl. He had to make sure he said everything right because he wanted Tohru to be HIS and nobody else's. "I...like you," Yuki started to chuckle a nervous laugh and raced towards the little boy's room. He was extremely flushed.

Tohru on the other hand was extremely flattered but had to tell Yuki in class that she already had a boyfriend. And that her boyfriend was indeed Yuki's worst nightmare. Unfortunately for Tohru, Kyo had hid behind a corner listening to every heart-breaking word that rang like a funeral chime within his ears. Yuki had admitted his feelings for Tohru...And Tohru would dump Kyo like a bag of potatoes. _"No," _Kyo thought. He would not allow himself to cry during school hours especially when he had the reputation of the toughest boy in school. This time, he could not help himself. Kyo's body leaned against the wall as his back slid down the cold, hard, cement, head in his hands, crying...The tears fell down one by one... Moaning sounds would occasionally come out of his mouth. His eyes were shut tightly as he embraced the pain in his heart...Kyo stood up and slid his hands into his pockets and began to breath deeply. _In...out...in...out..._ He looked up in the sky and silently asked, "Why...me???" He sniffed and stealthily snuck out of school grounds not wanting to deal with the teachers, dumb History class, Yuki, and Tohru...

After School...Night time...AIM... 

LT123: Kyo!!! Where were u? skool sez u were rep0rted missing!!!

RX: I jus had betta stuff 2 do k?

LT123: Plz tell meeh wats wrong...

RX: Us

LT123: ????

RX: We're over...Bye Tohru...Forever

LT123: What???????

_**RX signed off at 5:37 p.m.**_

Tohru blinked at the agonizing words that appeared on her computer screen. "Did he just dump me???"

Kyo's Room... 

"No matter how much I hated it..." Kyo began to mumble. "I had to dump her first because I knew she would dump me anyways...Dump me for that damn Yuki... Why doesn't the world just declare him the ruler of the world?"

Kyo jumped on top of hs bed and cried tears of sorrow on his pillow allowing the pillow to get so damp he turned it over on the other side and began crying some more. "_Heart break is so much...First Yuki comes to school, jealousy awakens within, and I've lost Tohru...for good..."_ Eventually after all this drama he had fallen asleep not caring about what the school would have to say to him when he came there tomorrow. Right now all he cared about was how to mend his heart back into one piece again.


End file.
